I Found A Way
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Inspired by Dan Schneider's video of Ariana and Liz singing I Found A Way told in Cade form. Fluff, sweet and whatever floats your Cade boat. Read and review please :  CADE Cat/Jade ONESHOT


**A/N: Okay this is inspired by the video Dan Schneider uploaded. It was Liz and Ariana singing I found away. Those 2 can sing together anytime they want, make it look like it was effortless and still sound great! It's meant to be a Liz/Ariana story but that's impossible on this site so they'll be presented through Cade. **

* * *

"_I never thought it'd be so simple but," Jade started, encouraging Cat to sing along to her as people fixed their make up for a mock talk show project they were to present in a couple of minutes. Jade thinks that her life would be simple. It was Beck&Jade. Not Beck and Jade. That's what it always was. Plans laid out together. Future drawn upon their minds. WAS._

"_I found a way," Cat joined the brunette. "I found a way. And I always thought that it'd be too crazy but," Jade flinched, giving Cat a knowing look, and a loving and smug grin as the red-haired girl flubbed the lyrics. Cat found a way to Jade. And to Jade's heart, completely disregarding the brunette's boyfriend. She realized she reciprocated Cat's feelings and ended her 2-year plus relationship. Reasoned it wasn't the same anymore, that the sparks were gone. So it did. For real. The girls kept going, they sang even if Cat flubbed. They continued as the guy behind them kept strumming._

"_I found a way," Jade smiled as the Cat closed her eyes, feeling the song. The song meant a lot to them. They found a way. Because only them know how they feel for each other. Those looks, those stares, those longing, simple talks. It was what made them try and find a way. Who would've thought they'd have succeeded?_

"_And if you open up your mind," Now it was Cat's turn to smile smugly at Jade, giving her a knowing look as she looked away from the brunette and sang the line from her heart that only both of them know the meaning of. True, Jade was against Cat and her being them. She was reluctant, hesitant and any other synonymous word to that. But her feelings got the best of her and let Cat all the way into her heart. That would be something remarkable in Cat's part as Jade hardly talks to anyone about her feelings but her boyfriend. Old boyfriend. Plus, she barely lets people in and gives them her trust._

"_And see what's inside," Jade gave her a fierce look before turning away, trying to hide a blush she knows is creeping at the moment as Cat looked at her. She loved singing with Cat. It made her feel complete. Like harmony and melody. Like if she sang with Cat, the songs sounded much better. If only people took the time too get to know Cat like she did, they would've been surprised for sure. She found out how deep a girl the red-haired was and that she preferred her happy mask than sulking down, letting her small problems eat her alive. Jade was glad she took time to know Cat. Or else they wouldn't have what they had._

"_It's gonna take some time to realize," the two give the chorus part their all. "Ooohh whoaaa ooh!" Jade sings with passion as she tries to convey a message to Cat. That it's gonna take sometime for everyone to realize they had spark together, that they had an unspoken bond between them. That they had more to being just friends. That she was mean to Cat at school just so she wouldn't jump on the smaller girl. Cat looks down, toying with her green, water-filled ball, as it was her turn now to blush. She has never been thankful to bright and yellow lights until now. _

"_But if you'll look inside, I'm sure you'll find. Oooh," the both of them sang melodiously. If you take a closer look, you still wouldn't know what they had. That those stolen glances meant more than 'I'm looking at you cuz I'm bored.' Because those stolen glances meant 'I want to cuddle with you' or 'I want to kiss you right now' or anything similar to that. No, you'd have to know them. As in you have to gain their trust for them to let you in. Especially Jade. You have to gain it, work for it and labor for it._

"_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you __I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down," Now the two look at each other intensely, dedicating each word to each other, not letting their eyes look at some where else or it wouldn't make sense. They both knew that that line was just for the two of them. That they wouldn't dedicate it to anyone else. That they had each other's back no matter what. _

_The make-up artist motioned for Jade to come closer for a retouch and Jade did, sending a sickeningly sweet smile to the red-haired girl.__ "__So just turn around,"the guitar slowed down as it approached the end. "Ooohh ooh wooo __ooh," the girls ended their song. Loving looks and unspoken message etched clearly in their faces. It was too sweet if you knew what they were. If you aren't as blind as everybody else._

This paper is due tomorrow and it's about using a song to convey a story. He typed: _Submitted by Beckett Oliver _before printing it. Yes he was heartbroken, yes he still loved Jade and yes he's such a martyr for even writing a paper about her old girlfriend and the girl who replaced him.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this in like 10 minutes. I'm sorry if it sucks. Reviews please?**

**PS: If you haven't seen it yet, look it up on YouTube under the account name DanWarp.**


End file.
